The Wedding
by Mitch
Summary: The wedding of Kiyone and Tenchi...hopefully.


The Wedding  
by Mitch  
wells17@gte.net  
  
Tenchi Universe is owned by AIC-Pioneer LDC, inc. Based on Tenchi Muyo, created by Masaki  
Kajishima and Hiroki Hayashi. Used without permission.   
  
It had been over a year since Tenchi proposed to Kiyone. They had spent that year  
becoming more adjusted to each other and their respected upbrings on their respected planets.  
Eventually, they desided to have the wedding on Earth and all of their friends did the   
preperations. They enjoyed it, but they still missed Mihoshi. Mihoshi was killed by  
a space pirate two years ago. Ironically, that brought Tenchi and Kiyone closer together.  
  
The house was filled with activity with everyone doing their share to prepare for the   
wedding. Sasami and Ryo-Ohki were probably the most enthusiastic. Ryoko, ironically, the  
most helpful. She figured that if she couldn't be married to Tenchi, she should at least make   
sure that the wedding was perfect. The same was true for Ayeka, although she was surprised  
by Ryoko's behavior, but decided not to bring it up unless in private.   
  
Kiyone was starting to feel uncertain. She loved Tenchi and everything, but...she  
didn't know if she could start a family. She was too much of a working woman. Marriage  
would be...different than just dating or even living with Tenchi. She tried to dismiss it all  
as "jitters". Washu was fitting her for her dress. Kiyone was surprised that she could sew.  
  
Tenchi was having similar worries. He was a little older now, but he still felt a   
little insecure around women. He was comfortable with Kiyone, but could they really share life  
together? Nobuyuki and Katshuito urged him on with this wedding. It was as if they knew  
that this was best choice for him.  
  
An hour or so before the wedding, a familar cabbit-ship arrived. Ken-Ohki landed  
and Nagi exited.  
  
"Chill," she said, "I just want to see the wedding."  
  
They decided to trust her, since she really only wanted to capture Ryoko, and if she   
did that, it would be easy to notice. They let her stay with one condition...  
  
"I hate this," said Nagi as Sasami dressed her in Earth clothes to look inconspicuous.   
  
Tenchi invited his friends from high school. Kiyone's mother arrived, posing as an  
Earthling to keep the existance of the Galactic Union a secret. She was teary-eyed throughout   
the whole thing.   
  
But when it was time for Kiyone to appear, she didn't. Sasami went to check on her   
and returned with no success. Tenchi went to look for her. Ayeka was left to entertain the   
crowd. She did the only thing she could, she sang.  
  
Tenchi figured that Kiyone would still be on the grounds.  
  
Kiyone was on a cliff near the mountains. She was thinking of how, of all of the   
situations she had been in, this was the most difficult. She could always calculate the risks  
of everything she was involved with, but not this one. She was too uncertain and she didn't   
like being uncertain.   
  
But, she then thought of Tenchi. She loved him, didn't she? She smiled. Of course  
she did. She sighed, she was being shelfish...or anxious. Either way, it was no excuse  
to ruin this day. This was her day and Tenchi's day. She didn't want Tenchi to lose this   
day.  
  
Besides, she made the hotel reservations in advance.  
  
Kiyone returned to everyone's surprise. But she couldn't find Tenchi. When she  
learned what happened, she blamed herself and they all split up to find him.  
  
Tenchi saw a part of Kiyone's dress (actually, he hadn't seen her all day, but it   
looked like part of a wedding dress) in the river. He retrieved it and feared the worst.  
She was, like the rest of them, a most capable person, but even she made mistakes and she   
might have fallen in! He ran down the river, hoping he was wrong. Unfortunately, in his   
haste, he tripped on the mud and fell into the river. He fought against the current but it was  
too strong.  
  
Just then, Kiyone found Tenchi. Grabbing a tree for leverage, she rescued her groom.  
Tenchi was dripping wet. He was embarrased, afraid that he had ruined their wedding.  
  
Kiyone stood there...and smiled.  
  
"Don't talk, Tenchi. I know why you were out here. I shouldn't have worried you.  
I was...having doubts that we could go on, but I guess that's natural. But, you've erased them   
completly. Now, let's get married."  
  
The rest of the ceremony went on all right. Ryoko later teased Tenchi for getting   
"wet" a little early. Kiyone's mother was in tears. She hugged Tenchi and told him to take  
good care of her. She congradulated Kiyone for getting Tenchi. Nagi later said the same thing  
to Tenchi about Kiyone.  
  
Later, the two took Yagami to Kiyone's home planet. In hyperspace, Kiyone rubbed   
Tenchi's temples while the ship was on auto-pilot.  
  
"I admit," said Tenchi, "I still think that Mihoshi is looking down on us."  
  
"I know so," said Kiyone, "and she must have enjoyed the wedding. I bet _she_   
enjoyed seeing you _wet_."  
  
Tenchi blushed.  
  
END   
  



End file.
